


Reciprocity

by TuppingLiberty



Series: It's the most wonderful time of the year - TLib Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Kinktober, Laughing sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: “-And Seb was such an ass like that, you know? Always expecting bjs or handies or rimjobs without reciprocating. Like, I’m not a fucking sex robot. It’s all about reciprocation, and that’s what I was trying to explain to Alexis-”Patrick's new to the whole "sex with guys" thing - and it's pretty fucking amazing, but also he feels like there's a whole lot he doesn't know. Luckily, he can ask David.Set early on in the relationship, before "I love yous" at least.Kinktober, Day 2: Rimming(Posting Kinktober fics as I write them so maybe this year I actually finish in October)





	Reciprocity

It had been something David said in passing, and Patrick hadn’t clocked how much it bothered him until later. 

David had been perched on his kitchen counter, watching Patrick put together their dinner salad and telling him which toppings were incorrect, when he’d said it. 

“-And Seb was  _ such _ an ass like that, you know? Always expecting bjs or handies or rimjobs without reciprocating. Like, I’m not a fucking sex robot. It’s all about reciprocation, and that’s what I was  _ trying _ to explain to Alexis-” 

At the time, Patrick had mostly “mhmm”’d and nodded. He might have even had a passing negative thought about David’s ex, someone David still didn’t seem to recognize as abusive. 

It had only been later, when David was cuddled up against his side in Patrick's bed, his slow, steady breaths soft on Patrick’s chest, that Patrick had thought again about David’s rant on reciprocity. 

He’s never- well, until last week, he’d never even  _ considered _ rimming. His face flushes, remembering the soft kisses David had pressed all over his skin, down his stomach, his cock, and then, so unexpectedly, pressing his tongue to Patrick’s hole. It had been like an electric charge - he’d jolted, David had pulled off, he’d moaned for David to do it again, and David had gotten that Cheshire grin and did precisely that. 

He’s not sure he’s ever come harder, to be honest. 

Should he have offered to do the same to David? David for sure came - jacked himself all over Patrick’s stomach, his eyes hot and hooded as Patrick egged him on. 

_ Fuck, _ but how had he not  _ known.  _ Sex with David is so much better than any other sex he’s ever had. 

Everything with David is so much better than anything he’s ever known. Even when David’s being an unrepentant brat about something. It just balances out Patrick’s stubbornness. 

But is there some type of gay guy etiquette that Patrick’s not aware of? All orgasms aren’t created equal, after all. Should he have offered…?

“Patrick, babe, I can hear you thinking from here.” David looks up, resting his chin on Patrick’s chest. “What’re you thinking? You can run numbers in the morning.” 

“Sorry, um-” Patrick squeezes David’s shoulder, reassuring himself as much as showing affection for his boyfriend. “Okay, um, this is a weird thing to say but...I need you to tell me the gay culture stuff that I have no idea about. Dumb it down for me.” 

David arches a brow. “Is this about you not understanding fashion seasons? I’m not sure how many more ways I can explain it. I made  _ charts, _ Patrick. Charts. I used a laser pointer.” 

“Yes, your presentation skills were very impressive,” Patrick soothes automatically. “I’m- I’m saying this all weird, and I’m sorry. I don’t really have the words yet…” 

David softens, sitting up so he can reach Patrick’s lips for a slow, sweet kiss. “I’m here for you, whatever words you don’t have, okay?” 

Patrick lets himself sink into the kiss, his fingers sweeping through David’s hair. He closes his eyes, just trying to feel the moment. 

Eventually, David pulls back, though he immediately goes in to press a small butterfly kiss at the edge of Patrick’s mouth. “What did you want to ask about?” 

Patrick gathers David in his arms, leaning his head in David's hair. “It's something you said earlier…”

“You'll have to narrow it down,” David replies dryly. Patrick can exactly picture the little quirk of David's lips at the self-deprecating joke. 

“You were talking about reciprocity...and um, your ex, and, uh. Rimming.”

David sits up, surprised. “I thought you liked it,” he says, reflexively defensive. 

“No, I did,” Patrick reassures. “I just… didn't offer to, um, you know…”

David's hand comes to rest on the soft t-shirt material covering Patrick’s stomach. “Ah. Right. My rant about Alexis.” 

“Well, and about reciprocity. I didn't realize it was a thing, and I don't want you to think I'm selfish, or...or anything like him.”

David’s mouth quirks again. “Patrick, you never have to worry about being a better boyfriend than Sebastian Raine. You are…. so far ahead of him, he can't even compete.” He leans in for another kiss. “As for reciprocity, that's not what I meant. He just...took and took and took. You are  _ not _ a selfish lover at all, Patrick. I have no complaints.”

Something soothes and settles in Patrick's soul, and he gives David a small smile, still blushing. They lapse into silence, just staring at each other a little goofily. 

Eventually, Patrick breaks the silence. “Do you like it? Being rimmed?” 

“Definitely, but you don't have to if you don't want to, I get it.”

“I...I want to, though, is the thing.”

That smirk again. “Well, far be it from me to stop you, mister.” 

“Right now?”

David looks him in the eyes, apparently coming to a decision. “Let me take a quick shower?”

Patrick's cock perks up at the excited flush on David's cheeks. “I'll be here.” 

David pauses at the doorway, his towel wrapped around his waist. “I feel disproportionately unclothed here.” 

Patrick grins, pulling off his shirt and working on his pajama bottoms. “I can help with that.” 

David’s laughing when Patrick pulls him over to his bed and down to his back, covering David’s body with his own. Patrick leans in, licking at some of the moisture that’s still clinging to David’s collarbone, and David’s laugh turns into something more like a moan. 

Sex has never made him laugh before. David is such a revelation. 

David pulls a pillow over and scoots it under his hips, letting his legs fall apart, his cock half-hard and flushed. “Do you, uh, want direction? Or do you just want to go exploring?” 

Patrick runs his hand down David’s body, ending on his hip. “How about I set out on my own for now, but I’ll tag you in if I need help?” 

David snorts, something Patrick can feel through his whole body. Laughing too, he leans in to nip at David’s lips. Without another word, he works his way down to kneel between David’s legs. 

They haven’t had penetrative sex yet. They’ve done a lot, of course, and one very memorable occasion last Tuesday, Patrick had watched David finger himself as Patrick jacked the both of them, so he’s not entirely unfamiliar with the...territory. 

But he realizes, as he leans forward, pressing David’s knees to the sides, that he’s painfully hard, just from what’s happened so far, which is, ostensibly,  _ nothing.  _ David’s beautiful like this, the dark whorls of hair against his skin making something deep inside Patrick  _ want. _

He starts at the base of David’s dick, giving it light kisses, then gently taking David’s balls into his mouth, getting high off of the groan David lets out. His tongue slides over David’s perineum, the smell clean, and fresh, and unmistakably David, as if a shower could never wash away the scent of David’s skin. When he comes to David’s hole, it’s tight, not giving when his tongue swipes over the opening. Patrick’s determined, though, and he doesn’t give up. Working slowly but thoroughly, just like he tackles every issue in his life, especially regarding David, his tongue opens David’s hole with precision. 

The sounds coming from David bolster Patrick’s confidence, a great pride welling inside him at the little huffs and moans he hears. He feels David completely relax under him - something he seems to only do around Patrick or Stevie. He lets down his guard for the most important people in his life, and Patrick’s grateful for it. 

David’s fingers slide through his short hair, holding his head in place as Patrick fucks him with his tongue. “Give me, I need-” David mumbles, his hand coming down to probe at his own hole. 

Catching on, Patrick wets his index finger with spit and starts to work it inside, along with his tongue. David’s hips scoot, moving until Patrick must slide over his prostate, because he lets out this long, amazing groan, muttering, “Yeah, fuck, like that-” 

Patrick sinks in again, doubling his efforts to get David off. David’s fingers are still gripping his head, and his hips are fucking up, just little thrusts in time with David’s breaths. He hears the sound of David stroking himself above his head, and he hums into David’s hole, happy. So fucking happy, and worked up, and... _ in love, _ maybe. 

Something to think about later. 

Right now, all he wants to hear is-

David stiffens, moaning. The sound is muffled by a pillow - he must have turned his head - but it’s still becoming one of Patrick’s favorite David sounds. David in orgasm is so fucking  _ hot. _

“C’mere, Patrick, come up,” David urges, pulling at his hair. A little dazed, still incredibly horny, Patrick climbs up David’s body, stopping to lick at the pool of cum cooling on David’s stomach, swirling his tongue through it and the curls of David’s stomach hair. “Fuck. So fucking good, Patrick, c’mere.” 

Patrick obeys, and as soon as he can reach him, David’s got one of his strong, smooth hands wrapped around Patrick’s cock. Patrick grunts, fucking into his hand, burying his face in David’s neck, sucking a mark where it will be covered up by David’s sweaters. It’s a ridiculously short amount of time before Patrick grips David’s side, groaning as he spills over David’s stomach, too. 

As they cool down together, David turns his head, biting at Patrick’s ear playfully. “How’s that for gay culture?” 

Patrick laughs, blushing as he thinks back about how he sounded. “Yeah, uh, sorry…” 

David pulls him down for a kiss. “Don’t be,” he whispers against Patrick’s lips, then rests their foreheads together. “I’m a fucking mess, okay? But I’m here for you, and whatever you need to know.” 

Patrick kisses him in reply. “Thanks,” he says softly. 

“Okay, so I already took a shower, so I’m electing you to go get a towel and clean us off. Me off, mostly. I really took one for the team here.” David pushes a finger through the cool cum on his chest, giving the patented David Rose is Disgusted look. 

“On it.” Hopping to his feet, a little cum drunk still, Patrick grins, perfectly happy in this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome. :) 
> 
> Thank you to Leftwinglibrarian for introducing me to the wonderfulness of Schitt's Creek in the first place.


End file.
